


(Not So) Slow and Steady

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, karezza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 26Phillip has discovered something new to try with his girlfriend Claire.





	(Not So) Slow and Steady

Phillip was the type of guy who always liked to try new things in the bedroom at least once. He was always reading about new positions and techniques to add that extra bit of fun for him and his long-time girlfriend Claire to experience together either in bed or elsewhere. 

Most recently, he had been reading about a new technique that sounded very interesting and he was very eager to try it.

“Whatcha reading?” Claire asked him one afternoon as they lounged on the couch, him reading his book and her watching TV.

“Some book,” Phillip remarked as he stared at the page.

She leaned over and looked at the front cover. “_The Karezza Method_,” she stated.

“Yeah, it’s really interesting. It’s about having sex but not having to orgasm.

“Having sex and not orgasming? That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“Oh you can have an orgasm,” he explained, “it more about prolonging it. Making it last, ya know?”

“Making it last? What? Like have really slow, drawn-out sex and then having an orgasm?” she asked.

“Yeah, kinda. The whole point is to make the couple closer.”

Claire pursed her lips. “Do you think we’re not close anymore?”

Phillip looked at her in confusion. “What!?! No! Fuck, we’re closer than ever, baby girl!”

He pulled her close and hugged her; he planted a soft kiss to her temple. She rested her head on his shoulder as they snuggled.

“I just started reading it since it seemed very, I dunno, interesting,” he said as he rubbed his hand on her bare arm.

“It does kinda sound interesting,” she remarked, “like it makes sex amazing. Not that sex isn’t already amazing anyway, just, just you know, it’ll make it more amazing.”

Phillip smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah, it sounds a lot like that tantrum sex we tried once.”

Claire giggled. “Think you mean Tantric sex. And didn’t you pull a muscle when we did that weird position?”

He tickled her side. She laughed, slightly squirming and settled back against his chest.

“So how do you do this thing?” she asked as she picked up the book Phillip had set on the coffee table. “Do you do any certain positions or anything?”

“Not really, we just have to go slow.”

She opened the book. “The focus of this should be the need for quiet, warmth, relaxation, and love instead of passion,” Claire read. “So, lots of cuddling and snuggling, then?”

“And touching, lots of touching.”

She smiled and nuzzled her forehead in Phillip’s neck, her hands running up his chest. She gently ran her fingers over his skin, the muscles underneath tingling at her touch. She leaned up and kissed him on the jaw.

He happily sighed and placed his left hand on her hips, his own fingers brushing her soft skin. He traced his fingers down her legs, charting an invisible line down her leg. He reached up with his right hand and tenderly caressed her left breast through her top; he slowly pulled her camisole top down, her pert nipples standing to attention. He cupped it, his thumb brushing against the bub.

Claire let out a tiny moan. She slowly ran her hand down his torso to the hem of his pajama pants; she dipped her hand into them and caressed his member.

Phillip moaned as his shaft grew erect from his loving girlfriend’s gentle touch. He shifted a little to allow her better access to his erection, exhaling at the blissful sensation. He slowly moved his hand to her underwear and palmed the front of her bikini briefs; he ran his fingers up and down the front of her panties.

She let out a happy moan. She widened her legs more, her folds becoming very wet from his affectionate touch. She nibbled on her lower lips as her breathing started to increase.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned. “Mmmmmm, yeah, just like that, baby, just like that.”

Phillip pulled away and slipped his hand into her panties. He dipped a finger into her folds and rubbed up and down; he slowly pushed his middle digit slowly inside her canal. He began to slide his finger in and out of her cave.

“Oh,” she sighed. It felt absolutely heavenly.

After a few moments, he removed his hand and they undressed each other. They then changed their position so that Phillip was sitting on the couch with Claire leaning against his back, kneeling in his lap. She held his erection and slid down the shaft, settling on his lap; she let out a joyful sigh as she settled.

Once she was adjusted, she began to slowly rise and lowered herself. She threw her head back in bliss as she rested her right hand on the armrest to balance herself, bouncing on his length. He rested his hands on her hips, guiding her as she rode him.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned as Phillip’s shaft slid in and out of her wet sheath with ease.

“You like that?” he asked her.

Claire could only nod, the blissful feeling in her core making her speechless. He reached down and fondled her clit; she opened her mouth in a silent moan. She hopped faster.

Before long, she felt the tiny nub at the top of her opening start to tremble.

“I’m coming! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonnna… I’m gonna… I… OOOOOOH!”

She let out a wail of ecstasy as her petite shook, her climax hitting her hard. She threw her head back against Phillip’s shoulder and curled her toes, her cave twitching around his sex.

Moments later, Philip came as well. He groaned as he bucked his hips upwards, his hot sperm shooting up into Claire’s womb, holding onto her hips tightly. He hugged her close as they both recovered from their mind-blowing orgasm, panting hard.

“Fuck me, that was amazing,” he murmured into her soft blonde hair. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” she replied, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

She snuggled up to him, feeling closer than ever to him.


End file.
